Partials/Updates/2016 April 22nd/Content
}|Content|22nd April}} For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link. Kawakaze Kai Ni * Requires Level 75 * No Blueprint required * She can equip Landing Crafts, but not Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank * Stock equipment: ** 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model B Kai 2 ** 61cm Quadruple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount ** Star Shell * Home port & combat voice lines have been updated. * She now drops in 2-5. Removal of Spring Season voice lines * "Arrival of Spring" and "Middle of Spring" have been removed. 3rd Anniversary voice lines * 3rd Anniversary voice lines for over 150 ship girls. * They'll be removed in the next update. New "Happy 3rd Anniversary" wallscroll 3rd_Anniversary_Celebration_wall_scroll.png|ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 3rd_Anniversary_Celebration_wall_scroll_full.png|(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ * A new wallscroll that was carefully crafted by the nameship of a certain fast battleship class * Can be obtained by clearing a certain quest. * Clicking on it zooms in on the Kongou photo. * Also, everyone gets a present box upon log-in New Quests as flagship, , and two other destroyers in your fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 100 / 100 / 100 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 |Note = Requires: A60(?), Bd1(?) Unlocks: B68 }} (she doesn't have to be the flagship), , , two other destroyers and up to one wildcard to World 4-1 and obtain at least an A-Rank at the boss. |Rewards_RSC = 500 / 0 / 500 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 "Irako" |Note = Requires: A68 Unlocks: B69 }} as flagship, and up to four wildcards to World 4-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 800 / 0 / 800 |Rewards_Items = X 3 Skilled Crew Member |Note = Requires: B68, F33(?) }} }} Akashi's Improvement Arsenal update * Type 98 Reconnaissance Seaplane (Night Recon) is now moddable. * No points for guessing who has to be in the 2nd slot to enable modding said equipment. Several status buffs * Ise Kai & Hyuuga Kai ** Maximum Firepower: 79 → 84 (+4) ** Maximum Anti-Air: 89 → 92 (+3) ** Maximum LOS: 49 → 60 (+11) * Mogami Kai ** Maximum Anti-Air: 67 → 72 (+5) ** Plane Slots: 5 / 6 / 5 / 3 → 5 / 6 / 5 / 11 * Mikuma Kai ** Maximum Firepower: 75 → 76 (+1) ** Plane Slots: 5 / 6 / 5 / 3 → 5 / 6 / 5 / 8''' * Suzuya Kai & Kumano Kai ** Maximum Armour: 71 → '''72 (+1) ** Plane Slots: 5 / 6 / 5 / 3 → 5 / 6 / 5 / 6''' * Zara & Zara Kai ** Maximum Armour (normal): 52 → '''54 (+2) ** Maximum Armour (Kai): 76 → 78 (+2) * Akagi Kai ** Maximum Firepower: 49 → 54 (+5) Kandex update * New BGM when viewing the library Special 3rd Anniversary artworks * Limited-time artworks for the following ship girls: ** Yuugumo ** Naganami ** Harusame Kai ** Mizuho